


"I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in my ass."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompt "I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in my ass."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in my ass."

**Author's Note:**

> oOf okay, i’m feeling a lot better than i did a few days ago and i’m easing myself back into requests. apologies for anything ooc.

Gibbs was angry with you. 

No, scratch that; furious.

The car ride home had been deathly silent, as had the minor debriefing, at which Gibbs had been tight-lipped and silent.

You weren’t stupid, you knew why. The team had been on a case, and the culprit was an especially nasty one. They’d called you in as a negotiator, which hadn’t gotten you anywhere. Long story short, the entire building had had to be evacuated, but you’d ended up sprinting back into the building to help a trapped woman when no one else had made a move to try and save her.

You were never meant to enter the building; you were a negotiator, not an agent, so no wonder Gibbs had nearly strangled someone when you’d disappeared into the building, be damned with the consequences.

The poor woman had been terrified, as had you, but thankfully you’d both gotten out with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises.

You were curled up in your bed, replaying the events in your head. Gibbs had gone straight down to the basement, not saying a word. You couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that he was giving you the silent treatment for saving a woman’s life. You certainly shouldn’t have done what you did, but you damn well weren’t going to beat yourself up for saving a woman’s life.

You checked the clock. It was well past eleven, and Gibbs still hadn’t emerged from the basement. You pulled yourself up off the bed and padded out the door, heading for the basement. As you made you way down the steps, your eyes landed on Gibbs at his desk, going over an old, dog-eared file. You stopped a few paces away, crossing your arms.

“Gibbs.”

He didn’t reply.

“Gibbs,” you said, louder this time. “It’s late.”

“Go to bed, Y/N,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the file

You tightened your crossed arms. “Don’t dismiss me like a goddamn child, Gibbs!”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“Acting like a child, my ass. If anyone’s acting like a child, it’s you. I saved a woman’s life today and you’re giving me the silent treatment?”

He snapped the file shut, slamming it down hard on the desk. “I almost lost you, Y/N! Do you understand how worried I was?”

You slowly dropped you hands to your sides,searching for something to say.

You hadn’t seen it from his side. God knows you’d be furious and terrified if Gibbs had pulled something like that. Now you felt awful, blaming him for nearly losing you.

“I’m sorry,” you said, raising your eyes to his. “I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t see it from you point of view. I’m sorry.”

Something in Gibbs’ eye softened, and he got up from the table, wrapping his arms around you. “I know, Y/N, I know.”

You looped you arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder. “I love you, Jethro.”

“I love you too, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

You laughed quietly, grabbing his hand and tugging him gently toward the stairs. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
